


Shane is a nice perv

by Shadow_network



Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [4]
Category: Youtube Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, HOT SMUT, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Look the name is way nicer than the working title.
Relationships: Tana mongeau/Shane Dawson
Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013169





	Shane is a nice perv

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it’s not to kinky.

Shane looked at his old videos frowning how he made such choices. He was edgy and while that was funny for awhile, tana would never look at him if he went back. It was odd that Tana even picked him over Jake Paul but he was doing good for himself. He doesn’t know how they broke up or who even made the move.

“Hey looking at old videos”

Shane jumped as Tana walked in to his studio. She looked at him as he calmed down after the scare. Tana knew that she wanted to do him but was he up for it. Watching old videos always got him in a bad move especially after the apology video. He hated doing but had some sort of high.

“Hey Tana I’m fine let’s do it”

She smiled and forgot what she was thinking about. Shane went to the bathroom and got ready. Afterwards he immediately kissed Tana and started moving towards her clit.

“Yea-yeah-sha-sh-Shane-f-f-fuck-me-l-like-y-y-you-missed-me

Shane heard this and went harder finally cumming. Tana cummed even more than Shane. They were happy. Tana wanted to make a baby Shane and not a baby Jake Paul. One was enough. After Tana con failed this is her best moment. Not being tired they decided to make a among us video to bank on it. Shane on conspiracy theories about what happens and mind control. Tana on some stupid make-up tutorial.

They parted to there studios to make there videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha haha im insane.
> 
> Request for more ships. Got a nice Jake Paul/belle delphine cooking


End file.
